Prior Art
Stackers for forming stacks are known, for example, for use with copiers or laser printers. With such stackers intended for a great stack height, the stack is formed on a vertically displaceable table. The table is lowered into a shaft by means of a motor in such a way, that the upper edge of the stack remains at approximately the same height. If the stack is to be removed, the table is raised again.
Great stack heights result in massive structures for table guidance and a high drive output for the motor.